Totalmente Parvati
by esthe.la
Summary: Todo el mundo, y tu mejor amiga, está enamorado de Ron Weasley. Apesar de tus impresionantes habilidades como cupido, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley continuan negando tercamente la evidente química que existe entre ellos. No sólo tu hermana es irritantement


**A/N:** Por fin traigo la segunda parte de "Parvati Prevalece" (si no lo has leído, léelo antes de comenzar este). La autora lo dejo en el capitulo tres y dudo mucho que lo vaya a terminar, pero como sea lo pongo y espero que lo disfruten. Besos! (sorry por haber tardado tanto :s)

Título: Totalmente Parvati

autora: alinz

Género: Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Resumen: Todo el mundo, y tu mejor amiga, está enamorado de Ron Weasley. Apesar de tus impresionantes habilidades como cupido, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley continuan negando tercamente la evidente química que existe entre ellos. No sólo tu hermana es irritantemente inteligente, sino que milagrosamente logró adquirir un novio de verdad. Pero todo está bien, porque estás aprovechando al máximo el ser una bruja libre y soltera (y terriblemente sexy) por primera vez desde tercer año. Entonces, ¿por qué la gente continúa negándose a creer que NO estás saliendo con Harry Potter...? La continuación de Parvati Prevalece.

**  
Capítulo Uno: En el que Parvati es una idiota (oh, espera, esos son todos los capítulos)**

No había querido que eso pasara.

Una vez más, Parvati había hecho un total y completo desastre de las cosas. Y luego de prometérselo a sí misma repetidas veces._ No lo hagas, Parvati, no seas..._

'¡Parvati!'

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se encontró con la mirada cautelosa de Padma. Mirar a su gemela era como mirar su propio reflejo, sólo que Parvati estaba segura de que su reflejo en el espejo nunca podría lograr esa expresión que Padma solía tener, y que le decía a la gente: Sí, es posible ser así de retentivo anal. 

'¿Acaso quiero yo saber por qué no paras de golpearte la frente contra esa mesa?' dijo ella desdeñosamente.

Parvati frunció el entrecejo. 'Bueno, si no quieres saber, no preguntes, _estúpida_.'

Padma suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermana. 'Me estás diciendo motes infantiles… suena a que es malo.'

'Es malo,' murmuró Parvati malhumoradamente.

'¿Qué tan malo?'

'Piensa: de verdad, de verdad, me-voy-a-hacer-un-Avada-Kedavra-ahora. Así de malo.' 

'Estás comprometida con Draco Malfoy.' 

'Nop. Peor.' 

'¿Te… rompiste una uña?' 

'No. Pero eso sí me pasó ayer, y me enojó mucho.' 

'¿Estás teniendo un romance con el Profesor Snape?' 

'¡PADMA!' siseó Parvati agitando desesperadamente las manos. '¡NO estás ayudando! También puedo hablar con Lavender. ¡Se supone que tú eres la inteligente!' 

'Qué, ¿no soy divertida?' 

'No, estoy seriamente aburrida. Tienes tres oportunidades más antes de que te lance una maldición.' 

'Em… ¿mataste a Harry Potter y ya no hay nadie que pelee contra Quien-Tú-Sabes y vamos todos a morir?' 

'No, pero cerca.' 

'Ah. Entonces se trata de Harry.' 

'No, se trata de Quien-Tú-Sabes,' dijo Parvati irónicamente. 

Padma giró la cabeza abruptamente hacia un lado. 'Pensé que las cosas iban bien entre ustedes dos.' 

Parvati dejó caer la cabeza sobre la brillante y oscura superficie de la mesa de nuevo. '¡Yo también!'

--------

Había pasado alrededor de un mes (o cuatro semanas y seis días, apara ser exactos) desde el beso accidental en el jardín. Aunque Lavender decía que era imposible, Parvati seguía insistiendo en que todo el asunto había sido un accidente. No, no había besado a Harry a propósito, y no, no quería hacerlo otra vez. Aférrate a tu versión sin importar lo improbable que sea, era su lema. 

Como sea, Lavender no había sido de gran ayuda, al día siguiente. Parvati se estaba volviendo loca y decidió arrastrarla fuera en el almuerzo, para una discusión de emergencia. 

'Así que… todavía no entiendo…' 

La incredulidad e irritación eran evidentes en cada hermoso rasgo de Parvati, desde sus labios hasta sus cejas arqueadas. 

'¡Pero justo acabo de pasar media hora del almuerzo intentando explicártelo!' exclamó ella. 

Lavender se veía enfurruñada. 'Pero sabes que no escucho bien con el estómago vacío.' 

Estaban sentadas en un banco a un lado del camino, en uno de los muchos jardines de Hogwarts. Era el mejor lugar para tener privacidad garantizada, sin parecer sospechosas. Conocido como su lugar para chismes de manera no oficial, era un área bastante tranquila y cualquiera que pasara cerca podía ser avistado siglos antes de que se acercara a oír las conversaciones de Lavender y Parvati. 

'Tu estómago vacío no es el problema, Lavender Bianca Brown, es tu mente vacía.' Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. 

'¡No lo hagas! Es tan injusto, no puedo llamarte nada porque no tienes segundo nombre,' se quejó la desafortunada Lavender. 

'Por lo menos, tu sobrenombre no es Vati. Es decir, ¿qué es peor que eso?' 

Lavender se quedó mirándola fijamente con la mirada más agria que pudo lograr. '¿Lav?' 

'Ah,' concedió Parvati dócilmente. 'Buen punto, tú ganas.' 

'Mis padres son unos perdedores. ¿Tres nombres de colores?' 

'Es extremadamente cruel, pero… de acuerdo, ¿porqué demonios estamos hablando de esto, de todos modos?' gritó Parvati desesperada. 

'Bueno, deja de irte por la tangente, entonces.' 

'Cállate. Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa "tangente".' 

'No, tú no sabes lo que significa tangente.' 

'No me importa. Eres tan inmadura.' 

Lavender le sacó la lengua y Parvati le devolvió el gesto infantil. 

'Somos geniales,' dijo con falsa seriedad. 

'Lo sé,' asintió Lavender. 'Pero ya nos lo hemos dicho a nosotras mismas un millón de veces.' 

'No sé qué hacer.' 

'Creo que debes acostarte con él.' 

'Ahora recuerdo por qué no te pido consejos; es porque eres una IDIOTA. Y eso fue algo bastante vulgar, lo que dijiste… estoy impresionada.' 

'Creo que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Seamus,' confesó Lavender. 'Tal vez debas hablar con Padma.' 

Parvati suspiró. 'Es la única cosa sensible que has dicho en todo el día.' 

'Mira quién habla de ser sensible.' 

Tenía que admitir que Lavender tenía razón.

----------

Aunque Parvati era una bruja grandemente bendecida en muchas áreas (belleza, talento e inteligencia, sólo para nombrar algunas), estaba altamente consciente de que no tenía la mejor suerte de su parte. Hasta la Profesora Trelawney lo había señalado. El razonamiento de Parvati acerca de esto era que debió haber sido una persona horrible en su vida pasada, como el mago tenebroso Grindelwald, o un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva. 

Parecía que cada vez que deseaba que algo malo no pasara, siempre pasaba. A veces era el resultado de su propia estupidez (el completo fiasco Malfoy, por ejemplo), pero más a menudo, era sólo suerte horrorosa. Un buen ejemplo de lo último era que en su camino para encontrarse con Padma en la biblioteca, resultó que entró al vestíbulo al mismo tiempo que Harry. Era difícil decir si la presencia de la mitad de la población del colegio hacía la situación más o menos embarazosa. 

'Eh, hola,' saludó Harry, sonando un poco como estrangulado porque Hermione justo le acababa de dar un violento codazo en las costillas después de un largo momento de silencio. 

'Em, qué tal,' dijo Parvati, y rápidamente huyó. 

De acuerdo, no huyó literalmente pero ciertamente escapó de la multitud antes de que alguien la pudiera detener. 

_¡Oh, MUY BIEN, Patil!_ La voz dentro de ella desbordaba sarcasmo. _Idiota. ¿Porqué no sólo le quitas la corona de idiota a Lavender, tachas tu nombre, pones el tuyo, y luego te la pones, tú idiota… cosa idiota. Maldición, ¿porqué no puedo pensar en otro sinónimo de "idiota"? ¿Es que soy tan idiota?_

Mayormente para detener su voz interior de decir más incoherencias, pero también porque quería asegurarse de que no estaba experimentando algún tipo de sueño espantoso, Parvati comenzó a abofetearse un lado de la cabeza mientras caminaba. Gracias a Dios, no había nadie que pudiera verla por los alrededores. 

'Deberías parar de hacer eso. Realmente creo que necesitas las pocas neuronas que tienes, Patil,' dijo una voz. 

O no. 

Parvati volteó para encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson. 'De verdad creo que debes reconsiderar esa sombra de ojos rosada.' 

No esperaba que la Slytherin comenzara a verse preocupada en serio. '¿De verdad?' 

'…No,' concedió Parvati de mala gana. 'Se ve genial.' 

'Si, yo pensé lo mismo también.' 

'No me caes bien,' indicó Parvati fríamente. 'Así que, si me disculpas, me voy a ir justo ahora.' 

'Así que, escuché que te besuqueaste con Harry Potter,' dijo Pansy casualmente. 

Parvati volteó bruscamente. '¿Lo sabías?' 

'Por favor. Sabes que los chismes se esparcen por aquí más rápido que Blaise.' 

'¿Y…?' 

'¿Y qué tal fue?' 

Parvati se frotó las sienes y puso cara de adolorida; estaba comenzando a darle un considerablemente gran dolor de cabeza. 

'¿Tan malo? Lo sabía.' 

'Em,' dijo Parvati débilmente, 'no exactamente…' 

'¿Qué?' gritó la otra chica. '¿Qué tan bueno?' 

'Bastante…' 

'Eso es. Bueno… es impactante, de hecho.' 

'¿Ya hemos terminado?' 

'¡Espera, espera, una pregunta más!' dijo Pansy, ansiosa. '¿Porqué no te acuestas con él, entonces?' 

'De acuerdo, ¿porqué todo el mundo piensa que eso va a solucionar mi problema?' 

'Puede hacerlo más divertido,' se encogió de hombros. 

'Necesito encontrar a alguien más con quien tener esta discusión,' dijo Parvati con resolución, y dejando atrás a una Pansy grandemente divertida, continuó su camino.

---------

'Tengo que hablar contigo,' anunció Parvati, luego de haberse acercado a la mesa en donde Padma y sus amigas estaban sentadas, interrumpiendo su conversación. 

'Ah, hola Parvati,' la saludó Daisy Zeller. '¿Porqué no te nos unes? Justo estábamos hablando de…' 

'Oooh, de verdad que suena muy fascinante, pero desafortunadamente tengo cosas urgentes que discutir con Padma en este momento,' se disculpó Parvati, halando a Padma de su asiento. 

'…Harry,' terminó Daisy. 

'Ah…' 

'Sí, ¿cómo está él, por cierto?' preguntó Cho Chang, sonriendo de una forma muy poco sincera. Como si Parvati no pudiera distinguirla a leguas; ella misma la usaba para los profesores todo el tiempo. 

'Tenemos que irnos,' dijo apresuradamente a Padma. 

Una vez queestuvieron a salvo en una esquina aislada, Parvati se desplomó en una silla. 

'¿Todo el mundo lo sabe?' preguntó ella tristemente. 

'Creo que fui la última en enterarme.' Padma cruzó los brazos. 'Muchas gracias, por cierto.' 

'Mira, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.' 

'Claro. ¿Y?' 

'¿Y qué?' 

Padma chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. '¿Qué está pasando ahora con ustedes dos?' 

'Nada.' 

'¿Nada?' 

'Sí, nada.' 

'¿Qué?' 

'¿Qué quieres decir con "qué"?' 

'¿Qué quieres decir con "nada"?' 

'Quiero decir,' dijo Parvati lacónicamente, 'que no está pasando nada entre nosotros ahora.' 

'Parvati, has estado enamorada de él desde siempre.' 

'¡No es cierto!' 

'Sí lo es.' 

'¡No es… maldición, Padma! ¡Necesito un consejo de alguien que esté cuerdo!' 

'De acuerdo, de acuerdo,' dijo Padma rápidamente, haciendo gestos para que se callara. 'Sólo deja de gritar, o nos van a echar.' 

'Unas vacaciones de la biblioteca no te harían daño,' se burló Parvati. 

'No estamos discutiendo mi vida.' 

'No, nunca discutimos tu vida.' 

'Eso es porque siempre estás hablando de ti, y yo tengo que escucharte.' 

'Correcto, entonces hablemos de ti.' 

'_Ya déjalo_, Parvati.' 

'Bien.' 

'Así que, ¿porqué no está pasando nada entre tú y Harry?' 

'Yo… él… em…' 

La hermana gemela de Parvati ae quedó mirándola con incredulidad. 'Eso fue muy informativo. Sé completamente lo que quieres decir.' 

'Oh, por Godric. ¿No es obvio? Nunca funcionaría.' 

'¿Por qué? ¿Porque de verdad te gusta?' 

'¿Honestamente, crees,' preguntó Parvati lentamente, 'que le gusto a Harry por otra cosa que no sea cómo me veo?' 

'Oh, vamos, Parvati, ¿crees _honestamente_ que Harry es tan superficial?' 

'¡Salió con Cho Chang!' gritó Parvati, '¡La señorita Zorra McZorra! Y también soy hermosa y atractiva, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.' 

'Cho no es mala, de verdad. Estás exagerando. Sólo es… mucho más simpática con la población masculina de Hogwarts.' 

'Odio a la gente así,' ella frunció el ceño. 'Ves, eso es lo bueno de Draco; trata a todo el mundo de la misma forma.' 

'¿Como si fueran mierda, y el fuera mucho mejor que ellos?' 

'Por lo menos es consistente.' Parvati se encogió de hombros. 'Como sea, ¿por qué eres amiga de Cho?' 

'Bueno, hace las más maravillosas tarjetas para estudiar; no sólo divididas por color, sino…' 

Cortó abruptamente la entusiasta respuesta de Padma. 'De acuerdo, no me importa.' 

'De acuerdo, así que, ¿qué vas a hacer con la situación de Harry, antes que tenga que oís las noticias de Juntin Finch-Fletchey, otra vez?' 

'Yo… se me ocurrirá algo.' 

'No me gusta como suena eso,' dijo Padma. 

Para ser honestos, a Parvati tampoco.

--------------

Parvati no pudo lo que se dice evitar a Harry en su próxima clase ya que el Profesor Flitwick los había emparejado para investigar sobre los encantamientos imperturbables como tarea. Ves, ella sí tenía una suerte terrible. 

'Entonces,' dijo Harry, luego de que todos en la clase se hubieran movido para sentarse con sus compañeros. 

'Entonces,' repitió Parvati. 

'Creo que esto va a ser muy difícil.' 

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que él hablaba de la tarea, y rápidamente pretendió que había estado mirando a su pergamino con las instrucciones también. 

'Sí,' asintió ella luego de leer el resumen por encima. 'Tenemos que investigar acerca del origen, incluyendo todos los puntos de interés, diferentes tipos o variaciones del encantamiento, si existen, sus usos, ventajas y desventajas, y demostrar que podemos realizar el hechizo. ¿Difícil? Suena imposible.' 

'Tenemos todo un mes para hacerlo.' 

'Vamos a morir,' gimió Parvati. 

'Me encanta tu actitud positiva,' observó Harry. 

'Bah,' fue la elocuente respuesta de Parvati. 

'Correcto, como no tenemos tiempo para hacer esto en la clase…' 

'¿Tendremos que reunirnos después?' 

'¿En la biblioteca? No puedo los martes y jueves,' se disculpó Harry. 

Los lunes tenían reunión del ED, y Parvati creía firmemente que los viernes debían ser dejados libres de tareas. Eso los dejaba con los miércoles en la tarde y los fines de semana. 

Era el comienzo de un mes muy bueno; la vida en Hogwarts volvió a su rutina usual y Parvati estaba felizmente feliz. Lo que significaba que le lloriqueaba menos a Lavender acerca del colegio, los chicos, los días de pelo horrible (de acuerdo, esos se los inventaba, pero sólo para asegurarse de no ponerse vanidosa con eso) y sobre lo hambrienta que estaba todo el tiempo. Ligeramente menos, como sea. 

El trabajo que tenían que hacer en clases seguía siendo un reto (excepto adivinación, por supuesto) pero Parvati comenzaba a entender mejor las cosas y sus notas eran más altas de lo que jamás habían sido. El ED había comenzado algo así como un régimen de entrenamiento que involucraba, luego de ser sugerido por Parvati, tanto duelo mágico como muggle. Parecía que Zacharías Smith era algo experto en algo llamado kickboxing, lo cual había probado en la demostración que hizo la semana anterior. Se veía como algo rápido, sudoroso, letal y muy divertido. 

'No puedo creer,' dijo Parvati a Lavender en un susurro mortificado luego de que la breve presentación hubiera terminado y todo el mundo aplaudía de forma bastante entusiasta, 'qué increíblemente sexy fue eso.' 

'Oh por Dios,' chilló a su vez Lavender. 'Estoy babeando por Smith.' 

Las Hufflepuffs eran las únicas chicas e la sala que no intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Parvati reflexionó que ese era un momento horrible para ellas. 

Parvati había estado hablando acerca de ello con Harry durante su siguiente sesión de investigación, pero le estaba siendo difícil creerle. 

'¿De verdad todas las chicas pensaron que fue sexy?' 

'¡Sí!' rió Parvati, explorando las estanterías, buscando un volumen particular de la enciclopedia de encantamientos. 'Es gracioso cuando repentinamente descubres que alguien que odias es extremadamente atractivo.' 

'¿Odias a Zacharias?' 

'Me disgusta enormemente.' 

'Pero sigue siendo un molesto imbécil, ¿no?' preguntó Harry completamente perplejo. 

'Sí, pero un sexy molesto imbécil,' sonrió ella. 

'Lo de "repentinamente sexy", ¿fue igual con Malfoy?' 

Los dedos de Parvati tocaron el lomo del volumen que habían estado buscando. 'No realmente. Draco siempre ha sido extremadamente atractivo.' 

'Oh. Correcto.' Harry recibió el pesado libro y volvieron a su mesa en donde varios libros más de tamaño similar habían sido elegidos y rechazados. Hicieron pilas impresionantes alrededor de los asientos y torres ladeadas, amontonadas sobre el amplio escritorio. 

'¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?' 

Parvati sonrió a Harry. 'Seguro.' 

Él levantó algunos de sus pergaminos, y ya no la miraba a ella. 'No… estoy seguro sobre qué hacer acerca de… algo.' 

'¿Algo?' la garganta de Parvati se apretó; se sentó con cautela y se preguntó hacia dónde se dirigía esto. 

'Si. Yo eh… alguien me pidió ir a Hogsmeade con ella este fin de semana.' El rostro de Harry estaba definitivamente un poco rosado, y estaba contemplando determinadamente la pluma que tenía en su mano. Parvati estaba contenta porque no creía que estaba escondiendo su sorpresa demasiado bien. '¿Crees que debo ir?' 

'¿En serio? ¿Quién?' preguntó ella rápidamente. 

'Eh, Lisa, de Ravenclaw.' 

Eran compañeras en Pociones. La clase de Snape de EXTASIS sólo tenía un pequeño puñado de estudiantes, así que todas las casas compartían la misma lección y a Parvati la habían hecho trabajar con Pansy en la última quincena. Lisa Turpin, linda, popular, la rubia y más joven versión de Cho Chang, de hecho, sólo que menos zorra. Tal vez. 

'Bueno…' Parvati intentó aclarar su garganta; ¿qué era ese molesto bulto que le estaba dificultando el hablar apropiadamente? '¿Te gusta?' 

'Es simpática,' él se encogió de hombros. 'No lo sé. Realmente, nunca… ¿qué debo hacer?' 

'Em,' Parvati hizo una mueca de dolor. 'Probablemente tengas que formarte tu propia opinión acerca de esto.' 

'Sí. Lo siento, no quería molestarte con…' 

'¡Oh, no, no, está bien!' ella le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. 'Creo que es grandioso. Y estoy contenta de que te sientas cómodo de preguntarme mi opinión acerca de esto. Es decir, es genial que te sientas bien con esto. Significa que somos, ya sabes… si…' 

'¿Buenos amigos?' sugirió él, luego de una pausa considerable. 

'Sí,' repitió Parvati débilmente. 

'Genial,' dijo Harry, y abrió el libro en la página del glosario. 

'Si. Genial.' 

Y ese fue el comienzo del fin del mes perfecto y libre de estrés de Parvati.


End file.
